Kid Psycho
by Invader Abigail
Summary: What happens when a ten year old Kid Flash appears in the batcave?
1. Chapter 1

Batman sat in his cave, typing at his computer. He heard a snicker and a bang from behind some memorabilia. He briskly stood up as he went to investigate. Before he could reach the point a streak of yellow and red went past him. Only one person could go that fast….

A boy who looked around 10 stopped in front of Batman, wearing a yellow and red costume.

"HiBatmanisthisthebatcave? Dick-ImeanRobinhastoldmeaboutit. Itssocool."

Batman was caught off guard for a moment. And Batman was _never _caught off guard.

"Kid Flash?" He asked gruffly.

"The one and only!" He said as he put his hand on his hips trying to seem heroic.

"_Kid Flash? How's that possible. This boy looks 10….and Wally is off earth on a mission. I thought so at least. He hasn't been Kid Flash since Barry….never mind. I need to find out who this is. Or who did this…" _Batman thought to himself. _"What if this IS a Wally from the past. He was so annoying then, I can rember that from the handful of times I worked with Flash-the original- and Kid Flash tagged along"_

"Ok…Kid Flash. What's the last thing you remember?" Batman asked.

"Erm….I'm not sure. I was hopin' you would know, Bats. Butseriously,thebatcaveisawesome. I' .Gotanyfood?"

Batman just glared at nothing particular. This was gonna be a long day.

Hey people. I know this is super short and stuff. I don't know if I should continue this, and I need you guys to decide. People may be OC. And I hate to do this but if nobody really likes this idea and doesn't review I may not continue. Once again, I know this is puny I just wanna see if you guys like it. So yay, or nay?


	2. Chapter 2

A half hour later, the founding members of the league (minus Flash) were sitting at the conference table.

Hawkgirl was the first to ask about the missing speedster. "Where's Wally?" She asked the question on everybody's mind.

"That's what this about," Batman said gruffly

"Is he ok?" Hawkgirl asked, concerned

"Erm, yes. But it seems like somehow he got…" He searched for a word.

"Got what?" GL asked

"De-aged" Batman said simply. The founding members looked at him, completely confused. "It seems he got turned-somehow- into a kid. He only remembers his life during the age of 10 and before." He explained.

"A 10 year old Wally?" Wonder Woman questioned, as HG squealed "I wanna see him!"

Batman sighed in annoyance. "He's in the hall…but if asks where Flash is, don't answer." While some of the leaguers understood-being good friends with

Barry-others didn't, thinking Wally was the only Flash. "There was a Flash before Wally." Batman added.

They nodded and walked out of the room, first being HG and last being Batman.

Both women made an 'awww'ing sound when they saw Wally.

Kid Flash stood up fast. "Hi! Woah! Are you guys the Justice League? That is so

so cool. Flash is in the League, right? Wheres Flash?This is so cool. Wait till I tell Robin. He'll be so jealous." He said in one breath full.

Hawkgirl whispered to Superman "He talks MORE than our Flash. I didn't even think that was possible."

The rest of the league just stared at each other. GL was the first to get his composure. "Yes erm, Kid Flash, we are the Justice League."

"That's so awesome. You guys get to go around saving people. Kinda like me. But Flash doesn't let me on too many missions. I'm hungry. Do you guys have food.? Gotta eat eat eat. I have a hyper me-tab-i-lism." Wally said, struggling to say metabolism.

Several of the Leaguers let out a laugh at that and this time Wonder Woman was the first to speak. "Yes. We'll take you." She said, holding back a smile.

The League watched in shock as Kid Flash eats. If their Wally, a full grown man, ate so much, a growing boy must eat much more.

They were right.

Wally was stuffing his face in super speed. They had to keep bringing tray after tray of food.

"He also eat more than are Flash." Superman muttered to Hawkgirl.

"Can I have cookies? Or cake? Or ice cream? Unl- I mean Flash always tells me sugar is bad but I like sugar. Wally said is a matter of fact voice.

Batman looked at Wally, "You can have dessert after you answer our questions." KF nodded in super speed a couple hundred times.

"First of all, what's your reals name?"

Kid Flash looked uncomfortable, "Flash said I'm not supposed to tell people my real name."

"You're allowed to tell other heroes." Batman said, and Kid Flash beamed. "So I'm a hero, not a sidekick? Awesome!"

Batman sighed in annoyance, "So what's your name?"

"Wally West." He said with a smile.

Several of the Leaguers glanced at each other, their eyes widening. If Wally noticed, he didn't show it.

This time GL spoke, "Who wa- I mean is the Flash?" Green Lantern knew the original, but he always kept to himself, and nobody-not even Batman- knew his civilian identity. Frankly, he was curious.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to say?" The redhead boy asked innocently. The whole League nodded. "Ok. He's my Uncle Barry."

As soon as Wally said that, everybody else frowned slightly. It must have been so hard for Wally when he died.

Now Superman spoke. "How long have you been Kid Flash?"

"Hmmmm…I dunno, two or three weeks? All I know it's been the best few weeks of my life." Wally said honestly with a smile.

All of the Justice League (not including Batman) smiled.

Several hours later, the League decided they'd take turns watching Wally. The only way they could decide to choose was to pull names out of hats. Martian Manhunter got to pull the names out. When he spoke the name 'Green Lantern' John sighed. But then again, how bad could it be?

**Hey guys, yeah, its super short. I swear the next chapter will be much longer. While you wait, check out my other story, Fastest Man Alive. I've been putting more time into that, lately. It's basically an origin story of Wally but with a couple twists. Till next time!**


End file.
